deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Resource Integration Gear
RIG dirties over time as game is played? I noticed something off on my sparkling white Military Suit towards the end of the game - bloodstains on the noseguard and side of Isaac's head. When I kept playing onto a New Game+, I noticed the stains were completely gone. Loading a save midway through a level, I noticed a little bloodspatter on the Baklava. It seems blood spatter and wear is retained on Isaac's suit throughout a level, and is reset at the beginning of each chapter. Could anyone else verify this as the case, and if so, add it under "Trivia"? --Civil Protection C13-06A 01:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can confirm that. I assume this is a uniform case; though I'm a little surprised that it's not already in the article. It doesn't really have any validity to the RIGs themselves, however. That would be more fitting to make mention of in a gameplay article as it is a physical aspect of the gameplay itself. --LBCCCP 04:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I noticed this during Dead Space 2, as I changed from the standard suit to the Hacker Suit. There was a little red stain on the back of Isaac's right leg, and when I changed, it was gone. Unless Isaac went to a fancy wine party while I paused the game, I can assume this was blood. Note that Isaac was damaged a bit before changing. Same RIG through the game I think Isaac doesn't change his RIG throughout the game, only upgrades the suit. This is because by buying a new one at the store, you don't lose any upgrades performed on a bench, in difference to rebuying a weapon, where it starts over. Just saying, might be worth adding to the page. 19:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. They are different levels and the Military suit ties-in with this, and is specifically worn only by soldiers. The Developer's excuse is probably that the suit, when bough, starts off with this level of upgrade...Necromorph-X 18:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This is one of the most commonly misunderstood things about Dead Space- RIG is *not* the same thing as the suits. They are two different things. Really irritating when people refer to the "Engineering RIG", the "Advanced RIG" etc. You will never see any official game text or literature refer to the suits as RIGs. Only confused fans. Malcomd 17:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Exactly as Malcomd says. In-game, it is always referred to as "Engineering SUIT," "Security SUIT," "Military SUIT." You upgrade your RIG, and that piece is something that stays with Isaac when he changes suits. Suit=/=RIG.Dirjel 10:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, it annoys me how everyone seems to think that a RIG and Suit are the same thing. Jack.... 11:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) upgrades Is it worth mentioning the upgrades (Air + hit points) that can be added though Dead space? I know that with all the upgrades you have 130 seconds of air (2 minutes 10 seconds) and 200 hit points, but I'm not sure what you start with or what the intermediate stages are. update: air progression is 1.70 2.90 3. 110 4. 130 hit point progress is 1.100 2. 125 3.150 4.175? 5. 200 RIG Function Theories I have thought alot about how the RIG's systems are able to detect a person's vital signs. Theory One: The RIG on the users clothing has some type of sensors that detect the health of the person and display the appropriate amount of health on the back. These sensors could be located underneath the health bar on back. Because of it's location to the spine the sensors could pick up on the electric signals rushing up and down the spine and pick up on other responses like heartrate and breathing. Theory Two: The wearer of the RIG before flght is injected with nano-bots that transmit vital sign information to the RIG on a persons back. This theory is reinforced by the fact that Captain Mathius underwent a pre-flight exam in which time the nano's could have been injected. The nano's would float in a person's blood stream and pick up on an abnormalities in the body and also pick up on a user's death. Because many of the user's who wear RIG's are often dressed in shirts, jackets, and suits with the RIG located on the back this reinforces the idea of nano usage. Rac Ward Theory One makes more sense in my opinion, nano-bots would cost too much money, in my mind, to use on every single person that would require a RIG. They would instead try to accurately predict the health of the wearer. ProParkour 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The RIG-themed T-Shirts in the Visceral store state that "psinal probes not included". Now, while this is a joke, it's probably just a little hint as to how the dev team intended for the RIG to work, so Theory is more plausible in any case. Also explains a few things, like: *Why Kendra had a RIG on her vest and not on her coat. *Why Vincent, in Dead Space:Downfall, simply did not have a RIG, period. *Why most RIGs appear to be skintight. I don't know, just a few thoguhts on my end, but I'm definitly going for Theory 1. Lintire Theory Two in my opinion makes the most sense, given the development of nanotech in it's early stages it is forseeable that it will become a common place thing in the Dead Space Universe. A company like CEC would have no problem outfitting people with nanos prior to their voyage into space. Also given the evidence I stated above it makes the most sense. Rac Ward Best suit? What is the best suit obtainible from DLC/vannila game? A Lonely Nomad 18:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) My theory on how the RIG operates. Since Dead Space is set some time during the 2500's, Im guessing nano-techonology has been at least researched. I believe that in the "health column" small, automated nano-bots are kept. In the case of an injury these are spread around the body via the spinal column, and used to repair the body. The counter shows how much energy the bots have left. Health packs re-chrage the bots. My reasoning behind this is: 1 Health packs could not possibly effect the body in a direct way without nano-bots. 2 It explains how I saac can suffer extreme bodiy damage without bleeding out. 3 It explains why the "health" counter doesnt immeadiately drop to empty when Isaac is killed via decapitation or some other instantly fatal method. Of cource this is all speculation. Dont take it as fact. A Lonely Nomad 23:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Lacking RIGS The article says Isaac never comes across anyone without a RIG. I'd like to prove a point and disagree. And here's how: In Dead Space 2, upon arriving at the top of the highest spire of the castle... wait... let me re-phrase that: After finally arriving at the top of the Cassini Towers spire in order to meet up with Daina, the doors open, his helmet retracts and he is grabbed by two men. Daina's back is turned. Note that Daina does not have a RIG. At all. Like, seriously. Go watch the part. Daina is not wearing a RIG. So that means that there is something incorrect. :D Sorry, I'm not trying to be a jerk, I just think it's important to note, because it gives a lot of questions that can be brought up. Although it could have something to do with her being a Unitologist? I know that other Unitologists have worn them, but it could be a personal choice on her part? I just think this is something good to note. ~Tobi :Yeah, it always bothered me the fact that almost everyone seems to wear a rig. In normal life, the chance of critical thigns happening so frequently that one would need to wear a health indicator is preposterous. It makes sense to soldiers, engineers and people who work inhazardous conditions or law enforcement, but if youre in home watching tv or going to a McDonald's , you don't need a damn health bar on your back. Daina is a civilian and she is on top of things, just controlling it from the safety of her work station. She don't even fight, her bodyguards do that. So it makes sense for her not to wear one. -- D. Cello 21:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, you'd definitely need a health bar indicator when eating at McDonalds. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 21:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Everybody has one, it's most likely obligatory, especially on a space station. Daina might be wearing one under her... dress, as Kendra did. Komodo Saurian 21:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :XD Mac can be dangerous, but not so much to the point of significantly and visibly decreasing the health bar. And we can't see a rig on her, unlike with Kendra. So then, it's only assumption. So far, Daina doesn't have one. -- D. Cello 01:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I think you guys are forgetting that the RIG does not just measure your health. Keep in mind that with a RIG a person may interface with any technology (in the dead space universe all technology without a hard console is holographic). I mean, you need a RIG just to open a door for christ sake. Let's also keep in mind that a RIG can: serve as a communication device, record information and it would appear to be able to log information too using some sort of memory or brain scanning mechanism (not on the level of Isaac's journal, but it is possible that it could provide a list of information regarding a person's actions for personal or legal reference), provide you with a waypoint to any possible location you might want to travel to, provide you with a map, (I assume this was left out of DS2 for gameplay purposes), allow you to interface with what would appear to be ALL of the technology in the DS games, and probably dozens of other things we don't now about that would have practical everyday application. Besides all that I'm fairly certain that it doesn't just monitor health with a bar, it would probably provide you with blood pressure, hearth rate, possibly your metabolic rate, possibly your breathing rate, blood surgar level, things that we would have to go to the doctor for if we wanted an accurate measurement. Mrbear420 18:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Everyone in the DS Universe is a health freak, huh... — subtank (7alk) 18:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::lolol of course man! with all those Necros runnin' around, who WOULDN'T wanna be in tip top shape? Mrbear420 02:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mrbear is probably right, but only partially. It's true that all of these things make up a RIG, but the fact of the matter is, the RIG's most prominent feature that could actually make itself a RIG is, in fact, the health bar. Anything short of that could probably be considered something else. Although it's true RIGs have many other purposes, there have been no other major distinguishing factors that could not necessarily be attributed to other technology, whether one piece, or a combination of several. Holographic projectors, communication, locator; all these things could be done with some other form of technology, yet nothing else even comes close to monitoring someone's health/vitals that wasn't a bulky machine in some sort of a hostpital. That's just how I see it. ::~Tobi Suit vs. RIG I just wanted to ackowledge that in Dead Space 2, the RIGs aren't called "RIGs", but "Suits". Like, instead of "Advanced RIG", in-game, it's called "Advanced Suit". So, does that mean we should replace every "RIG" in the Dead Space 2 suits with "Suit"? Razr459 01:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd also like to point out that in DS2 when your getting to the solar array you use the man's body to get through, the machine scans his rig. And in Severed Gabe stops the exam by using the rig number of Lexine. The rig is a barcode persay that allows the C.E.C to keep track of employees. The rig is your identification device.DarkSin16 01:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, they should be renamed. As DarkSin said above, the RIG is more of an identification device . --